This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. This section also provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
The Nano-particle Field Extraction Thruster (nanoFET) concept is an approach for nano-particle acceleration to high speeds. According to the present teachings, nano-particles can be delivered without being suspended in a liquid. Particles can be completely dry, lightly lubricated, or treated to minimize particle cohesion. Sieve-like structures and mechanical vibration are used to overcome particle cohesion and adhesion effects to move particles from storage to the nanoFET charging and extraction grid. In addition to aerospace propulsion applications, nanoFET acceleration of nano-particles can be utilized in materials processing, nanoprinting, and biomedical applications, to name a few.
Sieve-like structures can be placed between the extraction and acceleration grids in the nanoFET and its particle reservoir with characteristics dimensions close to that of the nano-particles and larger. Multiple sieve grids can be used. The smallest structures can be based on MEMS/NEMS technology. The mechanical vibrations are accomplished via a combination of one or more external vibrating sources and integrated sources that are part of the MEMS/NEMS structures.
Using high speed nano-particles, it is possible to modify material surface properties for improved performance in materials processing. By this method, sputtering, deposition, and implantation are feasible. An important subcategory of this includes enabling improved semiconductor performance through use of nano-particles in fabrication.
Nanometer and micron-scale printing on a wide variety of materials (e.g., paper, plastics, semiconductors, and other targets) are possible for applications such as high security printing, high resolution marking, and direct circuit fabrication including for semiconductor devices. Using the nanoFET architecture of the present teachings, it is possible to consider precise, nanometer placement of particles and control of the energy of deposition.
Furthermore, biomedical applications will benefit from the ability to energetically inject nano-particles in-vivo. This allows the opportunity for treatments through the skin and drug placement at a cellular level. It will be a tool for both treatment and research.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.